I'll Remember You
by decrocher-la-lune
Summary: "In my heart you'll always be, Forever baby."  Rima never really had a good childhood. But Nagihiko always found a way to make her smile and forget about everything. But what will happen when She loses everything ever loved? RIMAHIKO Drabble.


**Holas! Or...konnichiwa... I don't know. Well right now, we have a 3 day weekend and I'm spending it on fanfiction! i have no life -.- But anyway, I've been fairly busy so forgive me! But here is my Drabble :).**

**I suggest listening to the song before reading - I'll Remember you By:No Secrets. Really sad song. To make things clear: this isn't technically a songfic. So yeah no hate...**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will i ever own anything! and that includes Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rima and Nagi were child hood friends growing up. Rima loved comedy and singing, while Nagi loved dancing, sports and ...the piano. He always played for Rima because he knew it would make Rima happy. It would help her forget her broken family, her bad past, everything...even just for a few minutes. She loved hearing Nagihiko play as she watched his fingers dance gracefully along the keys. It was beautiful to her.<p>

She sang along to the music...a song his father wrote for Nagihiko's mom; who had disappeared for no reason. Nagihiko barely even knew his dad but the times they spent together, made Nagihiko happy. And now, the happiness has disappeared. His dad's passion was the piano and Nagihiko looked up to his father. And although Rima didn't quite understand the lyrics, she knew there was a meaning and sang the song anyway. They would do this all the time when they were younger.

* * *

><p>.::15 years later::.<p>

Rima sobbed endless tears, her whole body emotionally breaking down. She couldn't pretend to be strong anymore, not after she lost what was most important to her. She sat on her couch, as she wondered constantly why everything she ever loved would always disappear. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Rima knew life wasn't fair, but until now, she didn't know life was a selfish bitch.

Rima collapsed in the living room, forming a ball shape and cried with no shame. All of the memories they shared, all the good times. She was so sure that he would be the one she spent the rest of her life with. Everything they ever had together, somehow slipped from her reach. She couldn't accept it. But no matter how much she tried forcing herself to believe it, there was no hope; he was gone.

Suddenly, Rima heard the eerie sound of the piano in the living room strike a note. It rang through her whole apartment which gave her chills.

_Dun!_

The piano played faster and faster every time it hit a note.

_...Dun!...Dun!..Dun! Dun!_

Soon the piano was playing an actual melody. It played at a slow pace, each note sang through her ears.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The piano playing all by itself, the keys coming down on familiar notes but Rima just could put her finger on it. She was too terrified she could barely even breathe. Rima thought her mind was just messing with her, or she had gone completely insane but something about the notes made her feel less...afraid. The tempo suddenly became a little faster which made the song sound more alive than it was before; even if song itself wasn't happy at all.

Rima hummed quietly but also trying to remember the song. Her mouth unconsciously started to say words. It was like her mind was all new to this, but everything else knew exactly what was going on. The tears began to disappear and her expression turned complete opposite; joy and happiness. Rima smiled while singing every note, she even forgot why she was crying in the first place.

When the song was done, she found herself laughing and smiling sitting on the piano bench. She wasn't afraid at all anymore. Rima finally understood. He was here. Beside her, smiling and laughing along with her. It was this feeling in her heart that she had whenever she was with him. She always felt safe in his arms and right now, she could feel it. The piano played once again but at the slow pace like it was before. It only played one particular line, and Rima sang along. "In my heart you'll always be, forever baby, I'll remember you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So yeah I've had this typed up and finished for a long time now but I never really had time to put it up. It's just a drabble but I feel like I could make this an actual one shot. I don't know... I can't decide so help?<strong>

**Oh watch the youtube video that goes really well with the song. I actually got my inspiration from the video. I'll put a link to it on my profile but the video is really cool Rimahiko video.**

**I feel like this story doesn't make sense. Sorry :$**

**Review your suggestions and comments! Oh and thanks for the Reviews and Favorites on "A Real Boyfriend" It feels good to know there are people who actually find my stories decent. THANKS! See you next time! **

**..:HK~Chan:.. :3**


End file.
